


season opener

by sevenmuses (virgonoir)



Series: shut up and ball [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, almost, sneaky best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonoir/pseuds/sevenmuses
Summary: It'll have to take a lot for Jinyoung to settle down but who knew all it took was a pair of basketball season opener tickets.





	1. first quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys omg it's been a while... if u haven't realized this is kind of inspired by drake's childs play kekeke 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway i was actually planning on making it a one shot but i thought about how it'll be too long and the /suspense/ wouldn't be there so i'm making it chaptered instead!!!
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy :p

 

Jinyoung wouldn’t say he was the  _ best  _ at sex but the letter he had received in his mailbox begs to differ. He shuffles through the rest of his mail as he makes his way back up to his shared condominium with his long time best friend and international fencer, Jackson Wang. Nothing else seemed to interest him, the rest were just bills itching to be paid and random notices saying he was approved for a student loan he never applied for. Closing the door behind him, he tosses the useless mail onto the coffee table and plops down onto the couch, the mysterious return address-less letter in between in fingers. 

“What’s that?” Jackson appears from the hallway with his hair slightly damp and a towel loosely hung on his hips. 

Jinyoung doesn’t look up at him, his eyes stay glued to the letter. “I’m not sure. I haven't held it up to the sun yet but it’s really light, I don’t think it’s an actual letter though.” Jinyoung says as he waves it around, the envelope easily bending. Although it was weightless it felt heavy in Jinyoung’s mind.

“Open it, duh!” Jackson says, trotting to the other side of the couch and sitting down.

“Okay…” He sighs, raising the envelope to the light, seeing how it’s only 3/4ths filled. He rips the right side of the envelope and turns it over. He taps the side and two basketball tickets fall onto his lap.

“Are those,” Jackson pauses, peering over to Jinyoung’s lap where the tickets have dropped, “season opener tickets?”

“Why the fuck would I-“  _ Oh my god _ … Jinyoung’s mind was reeling. His heart pounding against his chest and heat instantly rising to the tops of his cheeks. “Oh my gosh, I cannot bel-“

“What is it!? What is it!?” Jackson chants with curiosity and excitement as he bounces up and down the couch.

“It was a one time thing!” He’s talking to himself now, forgetting Jackson was even there. His mind was just going crazy, he doesn’t know what to even focus on. His love life, his sex life, and his life in general. “It was nothing serious, we both agreed that after that no one could know because,”

“Tell me!” Jackson reaches for the sleeve of Jinyoung’s ratty vintage sweater, trying to shake any words from his best friend.

Im Jaebum, Seoul SK Knight’s shooting guard and essentially the Nation’s Heartthrob. Although he was barely standing at 6’1, he has been their most successful and most popular player. He’s crazy handsome, utterly talented in dancing, in love with books and of course, amazing at the sport he loves. And to add on, he was probably Jinyoung’s best fuck. Not probably actually, he was most definitely Jinyoung’s best fuck.

Jinyoung sighs, succumbing into Jackson’s pleas. “You  _ cannot _ tell anyone,” he stresses, “if the word gets out, this will end this guy’s career faster than you could say his last name.”

Jackson stops shaking him, his hands having a softer grip on his sleeve. “Okay, if it’s that serious I promise I won't tell.”

Jinyoung looks into Jackson's eyes, “Promise.”

Jackson gives Jinyoung an affirmative hum. “Now tell meeeee.”

“Remember that Asian sports dinner thing? A bunch of meaty male athletes in one big ass party hall?” Jinyoung can automatically tell Jackson recalls everything. Everything to where Jackson accidentally spilled his wine glass and all it’s content spread all over the table to where he slipped on his ass trying to dougie again after a good five years.

Jackson lets go of Jinyoung to bring his fingers to his temples, massaging away the growing headache. “I don’t want to remember. Why? What happened?”

“Do you happen to recall that time I left you by yourself for roughly, thirty minutes?” Jinyoung’s voice is strained, he doesn’t want to expose himself but he was probably going to do it anyway.

Jackson rolls his eyes, “God, yes! I hated you so much, I had to walk to our table with people asking me where my date was, probably thinking that I was a loser!” Jinyoung roughly nibbles on his lip as Jackson stops his rambling and his expression changes from irritation to figuring out why Jinyoung was absent for that amount of time. “You’re kidding.” He deadpans.

“Nope.” Jinyoung pops the p. To be fair, this isn’t the first time Jinyoung had ditched a friend ( _ or group of friends)  _ to go frolick with someone in the restroom or just somewhere with a little bit of privacy. But at a social event? Jackson’s life flashed before his eyes.

Jinyoung never really thought about it, about the impact he had left on his one night stands. For him, sex was just sex. It was just all pleasure, no feelings. He doesn’t remember the last time he even tried to contact a one night stan. Sure, they would try to contact him but he would just brush it off, not wanting any emotional ties and what not. He thinks it would be too much baggage. Relationships were a drag, time-consuming and just a waste of money. Why pay for someone’s meal when he could buy himself a new turtleneck or a pair of sandals?

“Which player!? Kim Sunhyung? Lee Jungsuk?” Names of players began to spew out of Jackson’s mouth, none sounding familiar to him. Jinyoung doesn’t even watch basketball, he’s more of a soccer or golf person.

Jinyoung immediately interrupts him with the most sour expression he could possibly muster, “No! He’s like 40!”

“Then who? It can’t be Im Jaebum, there’s no way he could be gay!” Jackson exclaimed. “He literally emits heterosexuality, it doesn’t make sense.”

Jinyoung purses his lips, looking away. Before Jackson could say anything, Jinyoung realized Jackson is completely wrong. “You’re one to talk! Who knew you were  _ such  _ a bottom, you literally emit top-ism!” Sarcasm is evident in Jinyoung’s tone and all Jackson could do was sneer at his best friend. “You would let someone peg you without a second thought, Jackson-ah. You just love having something up your  _ ass.”  _ Jinyoung teases.

“You’re so mean, you know that?” Was all Jackson could reply.

Jinyoung giggles at Jackson’s words. “Anyway, back to my story.”

Jackson hikes his right leg up on the couch, turning his body towards Jinyoung. He nods, encouraging Jinyoung to go on.

“He was making googly eyes at me even before we started dinner. Even at the lobby before people signed in!” Jinyoung laughs at the memory, “Every time I would feel someone staring at me, I would look and I would catch him turning his head or looking down briskly, it was quite cute if you ask me.”

“Wait, wait,” Jackson waves his palms out, signalling Jinyoung to stop speaking, “who is _ he _ ?”

“Jaebum…” Jinyoung says slowly, making sure Jackson understood properly.

“No way, I don’t believe it.” Jackson crosses his arms over his chest.

“Then don’t!” Jinyoung says, slightly irritated with Jackson’s stubbornness, “Okay, anyway.” He waves his hands dismissing his friend’s attitude.

 

* * *

 

_ Jinyoung felt heat all over his body. His suit felt too hot. Everything felt hot. It’s as if summer’s rath had fell upon him. He needed his blazer off as soon as possible. Instead, he tugged on his tie, slightly loosening it, needing more air flow. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Jackson whispers into his ear, reaching over to rest his hand on Jinyoung’s waist. He felt eyes go straight to Jackson’s hand.  _ It’s a friendly gesture,  _ he tells the man, talking to him through his mind. _

_ “I-I,” He looks over to the side, scratching the back of his ear. “I gotta go to the restroom.” _

_ Ever so slowly, he looks up and instantly, his eyes meet with the person that for sure has been looking at him. Jinyoung’s breath hitches.  _ God, he’s so gorgeous,  _ He thinks and feeling quite small. The man brings his wine glass to his lips, looking straight to Jinyoung’s eyes, nearly into his soul. His stare; it was sultry, hot and everything Jinyoung needed for him to know this guy wanted to fuck him until dawn. _

_ “Okay, come back quickly, Jinyoungie, we enter the dining room soon.” His voice is soft. Jinyoung can tell he may be thinking that Jinyoung has other plans than use the restroom. _

_ He just nods, his attention fading from Jackson and it migrates to the man who seems to be following his very steps. _

_ “Yah! Im Jaebum!” A man yells near his ear. Jinyoung freezes, quickly covering the ear that’s been assaulted. _

_ “What the-“ _

_ The man who he has been making eye contact with drops his wine glass from his lips and looks to the person who had yelled, what Jinyoung thinks is, his name. _

_ Jinyoung freezes, finally realizing who it was. Im fucking Jaebum. The amount of billboards and tv commercials he has seen with that gorgeous face was uncountable. Even if you weren’t into sports, you knew who he was, he was everywhere. He promoted everything from spatulas to fucking eyeshadow. If you didn’t know who Im Jaebum was you’ve most likely been living in the ocean for the past two years. _

_ Jinyoung wasn’t really in the mood to fuck anyone at this event but with how Jaebum didn’t remove his eyes away from him changes everything. Thinking about having Im Jaebum from the Seoul SK Knights listed as one of his one night stands makes him kind of hard. _

 

* * *

 

 

“I was apprehensive at first,” Jinyoung states, “I didn’t want to ruin your event or anything but I started to think, or should I say, I became a little selfish.” Truth spilling from Jinyoung’s mouth.

“When aren’t you selfish, Jinyoung-ah?” Jackson rolls his eyes.

“When I’m asleep,” He bites back. “Gosh, let me talk!”

“Okay, go on.” Jackson slumps in his seat.

“I was like, ‘Oh my god, imagine having a famous basketball player listed as one of your one night stands? Like, just imagine having sex with someone who was famous,  _ period. _ ’” Jackson just hums, listening to Jinyoung.

Each sentence Jinyoung spoke had passion and a sense of adoration weaved in between each word and Jackson couldn’t help but notice. Jinyoung never spoke about sex with someone like this, it was always something short. It was either something like ‘Yeah, he had a big dick but it was short.’ or ‘She still lived with her parents so we had to be quiet.’ But it was never like this. It was never this lengthy and actually told with interest.

Jackson stops Jinyoung mid sentence, “You kind of have a glint in your eye.”

Jinyoung stops and looks at Jackson, slightly shocked. “What do you mean?” Before Jackson could speak, Jinyoung immediately starts his sentence. “I’m just gonna ignore your statement because I really need to finish this story, we aren’t even at the good part yet!”

Jackson lifts his arms up in defeat, “Okay, sorry.” He know’s his best friend and he knows that Jinyoung is just trying to avoid the confrontation. Without trying to press on forward, he just listens, keep an eye on Jinyoung’s body language and tone of voice.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Jaebum walks forward to the person who called his name, quick then slowly when him and Jinyoung cross paths, standing next to each other. His voice is quieter than a whisper, “Furthest men's restroom on the west wing, in five minutes.” _

_ Before Jaebum completely passes him he replies, “Okay, I’ll be waiting.” _

_ Jaebum slightly turns his head and watches Jinyoung make his way to the west wing. His eyes travel down to Jinyoung’s plump ass, watching as it slightly bounces as he walks. Jaebum just smirks and turns his head back trying his best to pry his attention away from his appetizer his evening. _

_ Just as Jaebum turns to look forward he is instantly facing the person who had called his name. _

_ “What’s up man! I haven’t seen you since the Brazil Olympics!” A fencer? A volleyball player? A wrestler? Jaebum doesn’t know but he just plays along. _

_ “Yea, dude! How’s life treating you?” He asks, trying to sound as interested as possible. _

_ “Volleyball has been great,”  _ Ah, a volleyball player, I was ⅓ right, _ Jaebum tells himself. _

_ The volleyball player just keeps rambling, Jaebum paying little to no attention to him. They still keep eye contact though and he just nods along, not wanting to look like a complete asshole. _

_ “One moment,” Jaebum stops him, “I drank too much wine, I’ve got to go to the restroom.” He says quickly, slightly fidgeting, wanting to make sure the athlete is buying it. _

_ The volleyball player waves his hand in a shooing motion, “Oh yeah, go ahead! I’ll see you inside.” With that Jaebum is briskly walking towards the west wing. He pushes up his right sleeve, looking at his watch. He sighs in relief, he hadn’t made Jinyoung wait. _

_ The restroom was completely empty except for the handsome boy look into the mirror, fixing his hair. _

_ “Why do that when it’s going to be a mess in a few minutes?” _

_ Jinyoung jumps, looking towards where the voice came from. _

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m getting a little cold,” Jackson says, just before Jinyoung could say another word. “I’m gonna go get changed really quick.” Jackson stands up and holds on to his towel, running towards his room. 

 

Jinyoung just sighs, really wanting to finish his story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all liked it!!!
> 
> btw, here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonlikeyou), feel free to ask my any questions or request any fics!!


	2. second quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!!! i wasn't planning to update this early but with the amazing feedback there is no way i could make you all wait that long!
> 
> thank you for all of the comments and kudos, they truly mean a lot and i don't think i could ever thank you guys enough. 
> 
> omg anyway enough with the sappiness, here is the next chapter!!! I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations ;(( but i hope it does!!
> 
> (sorry for any typos nd such <3)

For what felt like forever, Jackson finally made his way out of his room clad in his favorite pair of Adidas sweat pants and a mustard yellow hoodie. He plops down on where he was before but brings his knees up to his chest, “I’m ready.” He says, giving Jinyoung a sweet smile.

Jinyoung nods and continues.

 

* * *

 

_“Jaebum.” He breathes, lettings his arms fall to his sides._

_“Jinyoung.” Jaebum replies with a smirk._

_The Jinhae boy’s eyes widen, “How do you know my name?” He asks. How could he have known his name?_

_“You’re at every single sport’s event attached to Jackson Wang, it makes sense for me to ask around who you are,” Jaebum answers his question with honesty.  “And finding out you weren’t an athlete but an intelligent journalist, made my life so much easier.”_

_Jinyoung is stunned. He didn’t know that he would actually stand out at the events he was invited to by Jackson. There were say more handsome men that attended._

_“God, you look like you just saw a ghost. Is everything alright?” The elder asks with a joking tone, coming closer to Jinyoung._

_“I-I, how did you know?”_

_“I asked around.” Jaebum just shrugs. He wants to tell Jinyoung that he had an eye on him since earlier this year at the Korean Athletes Gala, but he saves it for later; not wanting to embarrass himself or seem like a creep._

_“Oh, okay.” Jinyoung just looks down, slightly feeling vulnerable._

_“Hey,” Jaebum speaks up, causing Jinyoung to look up in surprise. “do you still want to do this? I know you’re not stupid and--”_

_Before Jaebum knew it, Jinyoung’s lips were on his. They’re softer and plumper than Jaebum had expected and he truly cannot get enough. Soon enough, he is licking into Jinyoung’s mouth, rubbing his tongue against the youngers. Jinyoung moans, it’s desperate and wanting. The elder brings his hands to the small of Jinyoung’s back, pulling him towards his chest._

_“Can we,” Jaebum bites onto Jinyoung’s lip, causing him to whine, “move into a stall,” He sighs, feeling Jaebum move his right hand and grope his ass cheek. In retaliation, he slightly thrusts up, rubbing his hardening cock against Jaebum’s. In return, Jaebum groans, roughly squeezing Jinyoung’s ass. “Please.” Jinyoung pleads into Jaebum’s mouth._

“ _Anything for you, baby.” Jaebum says, his lips ever so slightly hovering over Jinyoung’s._

 

* * *

 

 

“He called you baby!” Jackson squeals, “Oh my god, Im Jaebum is head over heels for my best friend.” He looks off to the side, in complete disbelief.

“I’m pretty sure he’s called all his sex partner’s that.” Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t ruin the moment!”

 

* * *

 

_Jaebum moves the both of them, both of his hands gripping on Jinyoung’s plump bottom. Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck, pulling him even closer, lips connecting once again._

_Finally getting into a stall, Jaebum quickly locks it and get’s back to Jinyoung’s lips. They’re kissing and constantly teasing for what feels like an eternity now. Sweat dripping on the sides of their faces, the buttons of their shirts are undone, ties completely loosened, blazers on the floor, belts unbuckled, boxers pushed out of the way and both their cocks dripping with precome and aching to be touched._

_Jinyoung is shoved against the wall of the stall, he moans deeply turned on by Jaebum’s manhandling. He never really like it rough but with how hot Jaebum is and how the elder is so desperate to have his dick buried into Jinyoung’s ass, the younger is completely pliant and responsive under the athlete’s touch._

_Shutting the toilet seat behind him, Jaebum sits down on it, placing Jinyoung snuggly in between his legs. “Look how pretty you are,” Jaebum says, admiring Jinyoung’s current state. The younger’s dress shirt slightly damp with sweat and just barely hanging off his right shoulder. Jaebum brings a hand to where the shirt is hanging for its dear life, he slowly removes it, trailing his thick fingers down Jinyoung’s forearm. The elder whispers,_ off, _and Jinyoung obeys. He removes his dress shirt and tosses it to wherever their blazers are. “Your skin, so soft and unmarked. Would you like it if I marked you, Jinyoung-ah?” The younger boy nods eagerly and instantly Jaebum’s lips find homage on Jinyoung’s chest; roughly kissing and sucking all over the plane of his torso._

_Jinyoung moans, mouth agape, lips flushed a deep pink and glistening with Jaebum’s saliva. “Ah!,” He shrieks as Jaebum gives his nipple an experimental lick. “Fuck,” He breathes, pressing his chest forward. “please.”_

_The elder complies and begins to suck on the stiffened peak, biting it ever so slightly. Jinyoung immediately brings his hands to Jaebum’s mop of black hair, pulling it softly. As Jaebum teases Jinyoung, he quickly gets rid of the younger’s bottoms, shoving his dress pants and boxers down to his ankles. The athlete taps on Jinyoung’s thigh, signaling for him to step out of his pants and he does just that. Moving on to the other nipple, Jaebum takes out his wallet from his front pocket and retrieves a condom and two small packets of lube._

_Hearing the foil softly crumple, Jinyoung grabs onto Jaebum’s shoulders and slightly pushing him off. “You’re so prepared.” Jinyoung chuckles, as he fishes for one of the packets of lube in Jaebum’s palm._

_“I had a feeling I would see you tonight.” The elder says, somewhat flirting._ It’s a lie, I’ve always got this in my wallet, _Jaebum says in his head, not wanting to be honest and ruining the moment._

 _Jinyoung replies with an affirmative hum,_ bullshit, _he claims. And of course, is correct. He pushes away his current thoughts and rips open the package with teeth, spitting the remaining plastic onto the tiled floor, “Is that so?” He asks, about to squeeze the liquid onto his fingers._

_Ignoring the question to not deepen the lies, Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s wrist. “Let me,” He takes the packet away from Jinyoung and squeezes it all over his right hand and fingers. “Come on, sit on my lap,” He pats his lap with the hand that isn’t sticky._

_Jinyoung does as he’s told and right when he’s about to settle, their cock’s rub together. “Oh god,” Jinyoung looks down to where they’re touching and can’t help but moan at the picture perfect sight. Both his and Jaebum’s cocks are a deep red at the heads and both leaking an unnecessary amount of precome. “You’re so big, Hyung.” He says, slightly above a whisper. He softly touches the Jaebum’s tip and instantly, Jaebum bucks his hips up._

_Hungrily, Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s left ass cheek and pulls it to the side. With this lubed up hand, he shoves his pointer finger up Jinyoung’s asshole, not caring about how it might sting for the younger. Jinyoung shrieks and his body slightly jerks, for stability he grabs on Jaebum’s broad and thick shoulders. “Call me that again, baby,” He whispers into Jinyoung’s ear, nibbling on this lobe, “I dare you.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“He has a hyung kink!?”

Jinyoung meekly smiles and reaches around to nervously scratch the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I guess,” He says, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s kind of hot though, you should have seen his face when I said it-- when I moaned it.” Jinyoung snickers as he watches Jackson fake gag.

“I wanted the juicy details but try not to make them too detailed!” Jackson exclaims, throwing his head back for dramatics.

“What’s the fun in that!?” He groans, not knowing what Jackson wants from his story telling. “But let me tell you, he’s literally a monster, Jackson-ah.” He enlightens his best friend.

“You can tell me details about him! Not _you_!” Jackson clarifies in whiney tone.

“Ugh! Okay, well, I didn’t even know how it was gonna work. Was he gonna make me ride him or was he gonna fuck me against the wall? I don’t know. God, my head was going haywire with thoughts,” Jinyoung says, waving his hands around to add more of an effect to his story, “At first, I didn’t even know if I could even take him, he was _huge_ , perfectly thick, just the right amount of length, and _thank_ heavens, he was cut,” Jinyoung stressed the last word of his sentence, he can’t recall how many men he’s left with blue balls because they were uncut. Jinyoung didn't give shit if he left them horny and needy, he doesn't know what’s under the fucking foreskin and for sure he doesn’t want to find out. “And, _god_ , his nipples are so sensitive, it was insane. I swear he would have came if I had kept rubbing and pinching on them.”

Jackson opens his mouth, wanting to say something but Jinyoung bursts out saying, “And, for fucks sake! He carries around condoms and little packets of lube in his Gucci wallet, yes! Gucci! He said he expected to see me that night but only god knows, really.”

“Maybe he’s a slut like you, Jinyoung-ah,” Jinyoung wants to bite back but Jackson quickly cover’s Jinyoung’s mouth with his hand, “and, and don’t you carry a bottle of lube in your purse?” He asks rhetorically, looking up and tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

Jinyoung shoves Jackson’s hand from his mouth and sneers, “It’s a satchel, you fucking asshole.”

“Whatever,” Jackson waves him off, “continue, Jinyoung Wangjanim.” He says, teasing his best friend.

“He found my prostate so quickly,” He continues, “god, literally no one has ever found it that quickly.”

 

* * *

 

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jinyoung chants breathlessly, “I need your cock, Hyung, please.” He begs._

_Jaebum continues to finger the younger, roughening it up as Jinyoung moans. “I’ll never get tired of you calling me that.” He says, his lips every so slightly hovering over the side of Jinyoung’s neck._

_“Please, fuck me. I need it.” Jinyoung is so unbelievably hard, it isn’t even a joke anymore. His cock is aching and intensely throbbing against his stomach. He’s so hard he doesn’t know how much longer he could stay conscious._

_“How much do you need it, baby?” Jaebum asks, looking up at Jinyoung as the pads of his fingers rub against the younger’s prostate._

_Jinyoung’s mouth is wide open and moaning Jaebum’s name breathlessly like mantra, the younger begins to drool, saliva lewdly dripping down his jaw and to his neck. “Ah!” The pleasure is too much too handle, Jinyoung could feel a tear escaping his eye and slowly slide down his cheek, “Hyung!”_

_“Shh,” Jaebum coos with a smile of satisfaction on his handsome face. In an attempt to soothe the younger, he uses his free hand and lightly rubs Jinyoung’s back. “Hyung is gonna fuck you now, okay?”_

_The younger feverishly nods, not wanting anything else._

_Jaebum removes his fingers from Jinyoung’s hole and instantly the younger whines and the feeling of emptiness, “Don’t worry, Hyung will fill you up soon.” All Jinyoung could do at this point is nod, his mind is hazy, all he wants is release._

 

* * *

 

 

“This sounds like a fan fiction.” Jackson interjects.

“Right?” Jinyoung agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

_In a blink of an eye, Jinyoung is slammed to the wall of the bathroom stall, his chest heaving._

_“God, look at your ass,” Jaebum says, groping both cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart, “it looks so much better bare,” Jinyoung blushes, bringing a hand up to his cheeks, trying to cover his reaction to Jaebum’s compliment. “But it’ll look even better with my hand mark on it, wouldn’t it, Jinyoungie?”_

_Jinyoung moans at the thought of Jaebum spanking him but in reality, common sense finally kicking in again, they had to go back to the dining hall soon so people don’t start to make theories. “Yes, Hyung, b-but, we need to get back soon, p-people will be looking for us.”_

_“Hm,” Jaebum just hums, looking at Jinyoung’s ass and how mother fucking plump it is. He can’t help but think how much it’ll ripple after a hard smack. “Not even one slap, baby?”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson nearly screams, “Did you let him spank you!?”

“No! God, if I had let him, we would have been in that restroom forever!”

“Hm, true. I can’t believe this was all in about thirty minutes.” Jackson says, shaking his head.

“I’m just that good, I guess.” Jinyoung flatters himself. It was all Jaebum, really. The teasing, the fact that he got his prostate on the first try and just everything; his deep voice and the soft dirty talk, it was all too much. Jinyoung really doesn’t know if he could find a sex partner that pays that much attention to him ever again. It just frightens Jinyoung that the pleasure with other partners won’t be the same than what he had experienced with Jaebum. It frightens him that if he makes the decision to actually go to the game it’ll change everything he has lived for this far. Although, he doesn’t really know Jaebum and if he always does this with his sex partners (sending them basketball game tickets and such), it doesn’t hurt to try, and maybe seeing Jaebum again will be a confirmation if he truly wants to make advances or not.

“Hey,” Jackson waves his palm over Jinyoung’s face. “I lost you for a good 5 seconds.”

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something,” He says, looking down, fiddling with his fingers. “U-um, Jackson?” He looks up, his expression is soft.

“Yea?” Jackson is hopeful, _did Jinyoung finally realize that he somewhat has feelings for him?_

“I wanna go to the game.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys liked it !!!!!! 
> 
> (also like oh my god can we please talk abt got7 nd day6 at the MAMAs!? so unfair, TTT but besides that they did sooooooooo well on stage and i'm really glad got7 won 2 awards! i really hope day6 will get their huge break soon, they deserve it so much!!)
> 
> ps. rlly... I'm sorry if there are any typos...i say this all the time but i swear i'll fix them.... at one pointfjngjdnfg


	3. third quarter

Jaebum had no idea how he could properly prepare for the upcoming game. He was too busy thinking about if Jinyoung had received the tickets or if he did and ripped them up or just threw the whole thing in the garbage without even opening the letter or fucking burned them. _Fuck Mark for doing this shit,_ Jaebum curses his best friend. What make things even worse is that he's their star player; how could he play normally or possibly above normal, if all he could think about is _Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung_. First and foremost, he wasn't interested in dating, he's at the peak of his career and he's at the young and fresh age of 27, there is no room for distractions, but ever since he laid his eyes on Jinyoung this July at the Korean Athletes Gala, he couldn't think of anyone else. It was draining, constantly daydreaming about the boy's pillow like lips, wanting to kiss them until they turned swollen and colored a deep pink. God, Jaebum was a mess and with his new profound infatuation with a boy from an event, it had him fucking around like nothing, trying to get rid of his thoughts of Jinyoung but it was no use. Before he knew it, the person he was having sex with had their face morphed into the younger's.

After an uneventful practice, he finally arrives home, if he could call it home. With a hectic schedule, he's barely in it, he's always traveling around South Korea for games, practicing, at social events or at a bar letting loose. Without his cat, Nora, with him, there is really no point in being home. Closing the door behind him, he drops his duffel bag onto the floor (his maid will take care of that later).  

"Ah," He exhales feeling relaxed as he rocks out of his shoes, bending down, he removes his socks and tosses them on top of his duffle bag. Now barefoot and free, he throws his car keys on his kitchen island and walks over to his room, a room way too big just for one person. His mother urged him to get the largest unit in his apartment building, He always asked why but she would just answer, “ _Just incase, Jaebum-ah”,_ her sweet voice echoing in his head. She never really gave him a straightforward answer but he knows it's because it'll be enough room for a spouse and, hopefully just _two,_ mini Jaebums running around. 

Getting rid of his sweaty t-shirt and tossing it wherever he felt like it, he drags his feet to his bed and plops down on it. He closes his eyes and sighs, forgetting how it feels to just lay down. A few beats later, his phone begins to vibrate and ring in the pocket of his gym shorts.

"What the fuck," He groans, getting this phone from his pocket, he peeks one eye open and sees that Mark is calling.

Mark had been there even before Jaebum became _the_ Im Jaebum. His and Mark’s friendship was always something people were talking about, with Mark being the coach’s nephew, many people started rumours that Jaebum was only drafted because of his connections with Mark. Jaebum didn’t even realize he wanted to be a professional basketball player until middle school which was years before he even met Mark. Despite all the gossip, Mark constantly reminds him that he has always been talented and born to be a star. Jaebum will always be grateful for his best friend but at this point in time, he hates him. Damn, Mark for igniting the flame more.

 

* * *

 

_"Who is that?" Jaebum's wine glass is just hovering over his lips as he leans to the left, whispering the question into Mark's ear._

_"The guy attached to Jackson Wang?"_

_"Yeah, who is he?" He asks again, the man turns and now Jaebum's left with staring at a perfectly plump and round bottom. "I need to know."_

  _"I'm surprised that you_ just _asked me who he was, he's been at almost every sporting event with Jackson," Mark says, taking a sip from his cocktail, "He's definitely your type."_

  _"Well, yeah, I mean, look at that ass, who wouldn't want to bury their face in that?"_

  _Mark just rolls his eyes, "You're a fucking mess, you know that? He's more than his ass, Jaebum," The younger sneers at Mark and slowly leans back to a proper stance, "He's Park Jinyoung, just graduated from college, really talented writer and journalist. He does about anything, from fashion to even sports articles," Mark pauses, thinking of other facts, "He's a total bookworm, I know you're a hoe for person like that."_

  _"Are you his PA?" Jaebum scoffs, "You know everything about him." His mind is clouded with thoughts of him and Jinyoung, limbs tangled and books in their hands, just soaking each other's presence._

  _"I get bored at these things and while you find someone to prey on I walk around and mingle," Mark says, shaking Jaebum away from his talkative conscience, "Mingle,_ Jaebum, _that's what you're supposed to do at these events."_

  _"Whatever," Jaebum huffs, taking a large sip of wine, nearly finishing his glass, "Are they dating? Him and Jackson."_

  _Mark sends him a sour expression, "Hell no, they're like best friends. Look at their body language, they're like brothers."_

  _"Sorry, I'm new at this gay thing." Jaebum snickers; he tosses his head back, finishing the rest of his wine._

  _"I-I'm done." Mark brings his hand to his face, dragging his skin down, he looked extraordinarily stressed and Jaebum can't seem to get rid of the teasing grin off his face._

 

* * *

  

That night, all Jaebum did was google _Jackson Wang best friend_ and look through all the photos of Jinyoung (and Jackson); good god, he didn't know that Jinyoung could get any more handsome. Mark had found out about Jaebum's little obsession with Jinyoung when he asked to borrow his phone to search something and the search page of Jackson and Jinyoung was still present, he called Jaebum a creep and couldn't stop teasing him.

The teasing finally stopped when Mark tells him that Jinyoung will be attending the Asian Sports dinner in September. Jaebum was an excited mess, he quickly booked a suit fitting with Burberry and a hair appointment at the most prestigious hair salon in Gangnam.

But it starts again with Mark finds out why Jaebum had felt him alone at the dinner.

 

* * *

  

_"How was it? Was it better than you imagined?" Mark asks, opening up Jaebum's pantry._

_"Beyond what I imagined," Jaebum sighs, thinking about how submissive Jinyoung got under his touch, "I don't think I could ever get tired of him."_

_Mark closes the pantry and turns to look at Jaebum with his mouth filled with hot cheetos. He munches on them quickly, but still having a few pieces in his mouth as he talks, "Did you give him your number?"_

_Jaebum thinks, brows furrowed and head looking down at this lap, moments later he mutters a curse under his breath, "N-No, god, I'm such an idiot." A depressed groan escapes his lips and he grabs his hair and pulls at it in agony. But Mark is Mark and he always has a solution._

_"I knew you would say that, but don't worry Jaebummie, I took care of it." Mark winks, shoving a handful of the snack in his mouth. "You'll find out what I mean at the season opening game."_

 

* * *

 

Finally, he answers the phone. "What?" His voice is cold.

"How was practice?" Mark asks, his tone is bland. Monotoned as always.

He sighs into the receiver, "It was okay, normal. Why?"

"Nothing, just trying to make conversation."

Jaebum rolls his eyes, "If you just wanted to make conversation, you would have texted me. What's up?"

It's almost like he could see the sneaky smile on Mark's face. "I have some good news, Mister Jaebum Lim."

"God, don't say Lim, I only like it romanized that way," Jaebum smacks his forehead, annoyed at his best friend.

"Anyway, I found out that Jinyoung," Mark clears his throat, "is contemplating on going to the game."

Jaebum sits up in surprise, "So, he didn't burn the tickets?"

"No, he's not that fucked up." Mark chuckles.

He then lays back down, relaxed and at ease, “Thank god, but,” He sits up again, “Isn’t him being there kind of risky? I haven’t really came out, and if I do, how is the country going to react?”

“It’s not like you’re gonna pounce on him during the national anthem.” Mark snickers.

“Well, in general. This is the first time I’m actually, making, you know,” Jaebum’s can feel heat rising up to the tops of his cheeks of the thought of him and Jinyoung actually dating, “advances towards a guy, like actually interested in dating him.”

“Jaebum, you’ll be fine. You’re handsome, talented, a hard-worker and a really caring person--”

“Oh, wow, why don’t you just date me instead?” Jaebum chuckles, joking around.

Mark scoffs, “I’ll never date you, your dick is too small.”

“Fuck you.”

 

→

 

Nervousness was the only thing Jinyoung was feeling at this very moment. Ever since he got the tickets, he doesn’t know what it feels like to be at ease. _It probably isn’t any better for Jaebum,_ He thinks, and is correct. He’s on his bed, duvet pulled all the way up under his eyes, arms at his side, legs completely straight, and mind running, using his anxiousness as its fuel. Jinyoung doesn’t remember the last time he saw a person he fucked twice (on purpose). He never thought that he would actually reach this point in his life where he’s actually thinking of settling down. He was content with his life, it wasn’t boring by any means but thinking about it now, it is time to date and find someone worth this time. Meeting Jaebum was a little push, who knows if Jaebum is the _one._

Tomorrow is the game and what the hell does he even wear? Does he have to look, like, sporty casual? Boujee but a little more on the sophisticated side? Maybe he should just stick to his usual knit sweater and loose pants. But then again, he has courtside tickets, so he has to look somewhat presentable, before he knows it, his face will be plastered on the big screen and all he’s in is a disintegrating vintage sweater. His nose scrunches in disgust just thinking about looking like a mess on national tv.  

Finally making movement, he moves his hands around the surface of his bed, searching for his phone. “Aha.” He lifts up his phone to his face and unlocks it, the light slightly blinding him. Swiping down, notifications pop up, a few messages from Jackson, emails from his boss, and two missed calls from his mom. He sighs, knowing what the call will be about. Not wanting to deal with the nagging later, he calls her back, despite it being one in the morning.

The phone barely rings and right when he puts it to his ear, “Jinyoung-ie!” His mother screeches into the receiver.  

Jinyoung just shuts his eyes, relaxing before he hangs up in annoyance. “Eomma, whats up?” 

“Nothing, we miss you!” In the background he could hear his sister, Soyoung, say “ _No, we don’t!”,_ his mother retaliates and says, “Stop that!” Her voice is faint, probably turning the phone away from her mouth.

Jinyoung chuckles, thinking about the petty arguments he would have with his sisters when they were younger. “I miss you guys too.” 

“Visit soon,” She pauses, probably nibbling on her nails, “bring me a grandchild too.” Oh, there it is, the word Jinyoung has been waiting for.  

“Eomma, you have one from Soyoung-Noona and two from Boyoung-Noona, how many more do you need?” He sighs, rolling his eyes.

“All I’m asking for is just one, we can hire a surrogate, or-” 

“I want to adopt.” He stops her. After many talks, his family can't seem to grasp the thought of someone in their family tree that isn't part of the blood line. If they had accepted their only being gay, they should be able to be okay with a grandchild that isn’t blood related to them.

“Jinyoung-ah,” His mother starts.  

“Mom, no, we talked about this already. There are many children out there who aren’t as privileged as we are. We have to share our wealth one way or another,” He pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes shut, “Anyway, I’m busy, I’ll talk to you later. Love you, good night.” Jinyoung says in a hurry and before his mom could say anything, he hangs up.  

Done with everything, he presses on the lock button, swiping to the right to turn his phone off.  

 

→

 

The next morning, Jinyoung jolts up, waking up at the harsh banging on his bedroom door.

“Jinyoung-ah! Please don’t be dead! You have a date with Jaebum!” Jackson yells, his fists still hitting Jinyoung’s locked door. “Jinyoung-ah!”

“I’m up! I’m up!” He throws the covers off him and slips into his house slippers, jogging to his door.

He opens it up to a heaving breathing and sweaty Jackson. “Oh, thank god you’re alive!” Jackson grabs Jinyoungs face and starts to spread kisses all over his forehead, “I don’t know what I would have done if you had actually died!”

Jinyoung pushes him away, feeling Jackson’s saliva spread all over his forehead, “You’re so dramatic!” He pulls the sleeve of his crewneck passed the tips of his fingers and wipes his forehead, getting rid of Jackson’s D.N.A. 

“You weren’t answering your phone!” He says, passing through Jinyoung and plopping onto the younger’s bed.

“Yea, I turned it off because my mom ticked me off.” He rubs his eyes, getting rid of the last drop of sleepiness he had in his system.  

Jackson just hums, cuddling into Jinyoung’s duvet.  

“If you’re going to fall asleep, do it in your room.” Jinyoung says, standing by the foot of his bed, looking at Jackson’s drowsy state. 

“But your bed is temperpedic,” Jackson mumbles, face in a pillow. “Also, it’s nearly two in the afternoon, and, and, something else came in the mail that didn’t have a return address and they were two locker room passes.”

“Wha-”

“So, get up, go shower, grab something to eat because the players enter the stadium, in about an hour and a half,” Finally, Jackson turns his head to Jinyoung. “If you don’t want to wait until the end of the game to see him, you better get it together, mister ‘I’m such a lazy ass I could sleep for twelve plus hours’."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot~ finally!!!
> 
> sorry it took me while,, i just got back from vacation so the jet lag was just horrible, but im back now and running properly!
> 
> i was pretty anxious with this chapter since its more like abt their feelings nd stuff, so i'm sorry if it was lil boring, but the next chapter is forsure gonna be juicy hehehe
> 
> anyway, i hope u guys enjoyed it!!!!


	4. fourth quarter

Clothes are scattered everywhere, articles of clothing covering all of the surface area in Jinyoung’s bedroom. His sock drawer was now a complete mess, they’re not color coordinated and in order by length anymore. His dress shirts are now wrinkled and tossed on his bed. Pants, many pairs of trousers and denim jeans unfolded and lining the walls of his walk-in closet. From Jackson’s perspective, he could see Jinyoung looking at a top and tossing it behind him, onto the rack full of jackets. Before Jackson notices, he’s covered by more dress shirts. Who needs a blanket now, right?

“Jinyoung, you need to calm down.” Jackson sits up, letting all of the shirts fall onto his lap.

“I can’t! Someone actually styled me at that event!”

Suddenly, Jackson’s vision is turned black by a sweater Jinyoung had thrown, aiming for his bed. Jackson deeply exhales, removing the garment from his head. “Just wear a black long sleeve and some distressed jeans.”

“Isn’t that too plain?” Jinyoung says, he halts his catipluting of clothing and peers over to Jackson.

“No,” He says, shaking his head. “If you want to make a statement, wear the ones that make your ass look good.

Jinyoung just narrows his eyes at him and immediately goes back to throwing garments behind his back.

“Yah, seriously,” Jackson gets up from the bed and walks (on top of clothes) to Jinyoung’s drawer of long sleeves. As soon as he opens it, he’s nearly blinded. The amount of stripes this guy has is just unimaginable. Jackson didn’t think there could even be this much striped clothing in all of South Korea. “Geez,” He mutters under his breath. To his luck, Jinyoung rolls and color codes the clothing he has in drawers. It makes finding a plain black long sleeve a breeze. A tiny, “Aha.” slips from his lips and he immediately removes the garment from its placement.

“Where are those jeans, Jinyoung-ah? I don’t see them on the floor.” Jackson snickers, looking around the mess Jinyoung made.

“I haven’t seen them, check the laundry room, think I just washed them.” His voice is quieter now, probably moved deeper into his closet or getting swallowed by the amount of clothing he has.

Jackson treads through some clothing before he’s finally out the door. He jogs over to their laundry room and luckily, the jeans he was looking for were folded neatly on top of a basket with hoodies. He grabs them and makes his way back to Jinyoung room. Struggling to open the door from all of the clothes, he makes it through and walks over to Jinyoung.

Shockingly, the thrashing of clothing has stopped and he finds Jinyoung against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Jackson asks, walking slowly to Jinyoung.

“I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Jackson gives him another question while mirroring Jinyoung, sitting next to him.

“I haven’t dated anyone in four years, Jackson.” He dreadfully sighs, bringing his legs tighter to his chest. “I vowed to myself that if I were _ever_ to date someone again, they’d better be the last one because I can’t go through that type of pain and betrayal again.” Jinyoung looks at his best friend with sorrowful eyes, his cheek resting on one of his knees.

“I know, Jinyoung-ah.” Jackson reaches over and rubs on Jinyoung’s back.

“With Jaebum though…” Jinyoung pauses, letting out a deep breath, “I’m not sure how to explain it, but I know it’ll be different with him and I don’t wanna screw it up. What if I let my past consume me and make him run away?”

“Jinyoung, I don’t wanna be mean or anything,” Jackson says, his voice trying to be caring but it just comes off as standoffish and Jinyoung just rolls his eyes. Count on your best friend to _kind of_ dismiss your feelings right? “But, you’re kind of acting like a kid.” Jinyoung gasps, lifting his arm up, threatening to slap Jackson. “This is so eighteen year old you.” He says, off to the side and grabs on Jinyoung’s wrist, forcing it away from him. “You literally have a celebrity on your dick.” His voice is unfaltering, almost as if his best friend isn’t about to slap the living crap out of him. “Most importantly, no one is telling you to marry him! Have fun, don’t make it serious unless the _both_ of you want to make it serious.”

“I-I...I guess you’re right.” Jinyoung says, finally realizing that he’s just overreacting.

“Due to your bullshit, your room is now a fucking mess. It’s gonna get you three months to get this back in order.”

“Bet.”

 

→

 

A few more moments of bickering, Jackson finally gets Jinyoung to agree to his outfit choice and honestly, Jinyoung has never looked better.

“This shirt brings out your tits.” Jackson chuckles, giving Jinyoung’s chest a hearty punch.

“Hard work pays off.” Jinyoung giggles, laughing along with Jackson.

“No, seriously though, you look good. Instead of people paying attention to the international fencing champion, A.K.A, me.” Jackson sends Jinyoung a wink and all Jinyoung wants to do right now is smack his friend on the back of his head. “They’ll be making googly eyes at _you._ ”

“As long as one of those pairs of eyes is Jaebum’s, I’ll be more than satisfied.”

Jackson just smiles as a reply. He has never seen Jinyoung this happy since Shownu and he doesn’t want to change a thing.

As Jackson grabs a lint roller from a drawer, he realized Jinyoung never really finished his story. “By the way, Nyeong-ah, you never gave me a conclusion to your autobiography.”

“Do I have to?” Jinyoung looks at Jackson with his signature pout adoring his darling face.

“Yes,” He nods, rolling the lint roller on Jinyoung’s right arm. “Since I’m doing this, I think I deserve something in return.” Jackson inquires.

 

* * *

 

_Jaebum rubs his condom clad cock in between Jinyoung’s slippery ass cheeks, prodding his asshole ever so slightly during every slide, it makes Jinyoung pant with want and desire. He wants to beg, wanting Jaebum to just hurry up and fuck him but the teasing makes him feel good and makes the hairs on his arms stand up. Moments later, after the excruciating teasing, Jaebum finally pushes the head of his dick on Jinyoung’s rim and past his entrance, it causes the younger to tense up in excitement._

_Jaebum whispers in Jinyoung’s ear telling him to relax, it calms Jinyoung to an extent, excitement still running through his veins. Just before he inhales, Jaebum mercilessly ram’s into him. He yelps and jolts forward, his hands and right cheek pressed hard against the wooden wall of the bathroom stall. Jaebum’s grip on his hips is so strong, it’ll for sure leave marks but who gives a shit when you’re getting fucked like a damn rag doll. The pain transforms into pleasure as Jaebum rubs circles into his hips and leaves tender kisses on the supple skin of his upper back._

_With every thrust, the head of Jinyoung’s dick slides up against his stomach and the wall of the stall and soft whimpers escape his glossy lips. He curses as he feels the pressure on his cock slightly vanish and he panics, pressing his hips backwards, meeting Jaebum’s thrusts._

_“Were you about to come?” Jaebum asks, “Tell me.”_

_The younger just nods, he takes his face away from the wall and turns to look at Jaebum. He nearly comes at the sight of him. Jaebum is glistening, beads of sweat falling down the side of his face, lips swollen and tinted with a deep red, cheeks blooming with a soft pink, chest decorated with the art of Jinyoung’s mouth. Their eyes connect for a short while and in that moment Jinyoung swears that was the end of his life._

_Jaebum is the first to disconnect and he looks down to where they’re connected. He groans, at the sight of his thick cock disappearing into Jinyoung’s tight heat. The lube added a sheen to Jinyoung’s skin and the wetness of the gel makes him even harder (if that was even possible). He watches in awe as the younger brings his delicate hands to his own ass cheeks, pulling them apart so he could fuck him even deeper. Jaebum mutters curses under his breath as Jinyoung’s swollen hole stretches right before his eyes._

_“God,” He moans, pounding into Jinyoung relentlessly, the lewd squelching sounds that are made with every thrust encourages Jaebum to fuck him even harder. “Wider, baby. Wanna see your hole take me.” Jaebum whispers, his lips closer to his ear than before._

_Jinyoung obeys and pulls his cheeks apart even further. “Like this?” He asks, voice soft and tiny whimpers in between, putting up a submissive front._

_“Yeah, Jinyoung-ah, just like that.” Jaebum answers with kisses against Jinyoung’s shoulders in between every word._

_Suddenly, Jinyoung flinches with a yelp, his fingers slipping from his ass cheeks, body becoming weak and desperate to come. “Oh, hyung!” He yelps, “Right there!”  The tip of Jaebum’s cock repeatedly taps Jinyoung’s prostate, making the younger more vocal and shuddering with every touch._

_“Yeah?” Jaebum thrusts up harshly causing Jinyoung to jump at the contact. He separates from Jinyoung’s shoulders and just watches how the muscles of Jinyoung’s back move with every thrust, admiring how the younger is so responsive under his touch._

_The journalist nods frantically, his eyebrows furrowing at how Jaebum is abusing his prostate and how his cock is painfully throbbing and oozing precum._

_“I-I need to come. Please, make me come.” He begs breathlessly, looking into Jaebum’s sultry eyes with his mouth agape and lips slippery with his saliva._

_Jaebum gives what the younger wants and beings to jack him off and boy with his tight balls. After what feels like forever, their lips connect and begin to dance, the younger immediately lets Jaebum in and the older accepts the humble invitation, licking the roof Jinyoung mouth then capturing the younger’s tongue with his lips, sucking on it lightly. The kiss is messy but they don’t mine, their tongues sliding against each other, saliva mixing and dripping against the corners of their mouths. Jaebum couldn’t get enough._

_With a few more pumps, Jinyoung comes with a deep moan into Jaebum’s wet mouth, shocks of pleasure runs through his shivering body, his thighs trembling and they buck as a few more spurts of come exits his cock. Jinyoung sighs as Jaebum continues to carry him through his orgasm._

_“Let me suck you off.” Jinyoung breathes, their lips barely touching._

 

* * *

 

“Park Jinyoung!” Jackson yelps, hitting Jinyoung’s chest with the lint roller.

“Stop! He didn’t let me suck him off because we were taking too long so he just pulled out, removed the condom and jacked off.”

“Did he cum on your ass?” Jackson asks, eyes narrowing.

Jinyoung bites his lip and looks off to the side, wanting to ignore the question. But of course that doesn’t work out because a few heartbeats later, the lint roller is thrown across the room.

“You just met the guy and y’all are already fucking like that? Unbelievable!” He throws his arms up in disbelief then falls onto the bed.

“He’s hotter than all of the men I’ve been with _combined_. And, and, he has these two beauty marks on the bottom of his eyebrow, you know I love a person with beauty marks.” Jinyoung says, turning around to look at Jackson.

“Weird coming from someone who removed theirs on their twenty-second birthday.”

“Hey, that doesn’t make my liking of beauty marks invalid!” Jinyoung prods forward and pokes Jackson’s stomach.

“Yes it does!” Jackson bites back.

“No! It doesn’t!”

 

→

 

The court seems smaller, Jaebum feels like he’s getting swallowed by the arena. This place was his home yet he feels like this place will eat him alive. It’s really cold and Jaebum shivers, causing Mark to look at him with worrisome in his eyes.

“You’ve been a nervous wreck since you got out of the car,” Mark states. “You need to calm down.”

“But, he’ll be here. Watching me.” Jaebum says, eyes looking forward, not spearing a glance at Mark.

“Yeah, so will a bunch of other people. Just act like Jinyoung is just another person.” His best friend inquires.

“It’s hard, I’m crazy about him Mark, I can’t stop thinking about him. I know it’s been nearly a month since I’ve seen him, but fuck, I just, I don’t know,” Finally, Jaebum looks at him. Mark doesn’t know if it’s pain in Jaebum’s eyes, but it’s something that makes his heart clench.

“I get that,” Mark pauses, sighing while carding his fingers through his hair, “but you’re at work right now, you can’t screw up.” Mark doesn’t want to be harsh but he has to be in order for his words to go through Jaebum’s thick skull and of course, he is the coaches nephew and that always come first.

Jaebum just inhales, calming himself down. Mark’s right, he can’t screw up. He’s the face of the team and one little fuck up with ruin his and the team’s reputation and of course, all that he has worked hard for.

As they walk into the tunnel towards the locker room Jaebum freezes. His eyes meet the man he has been thinking about and seeing through closed eyes. The wind is knocked out of him immediately and just stands still. His arms are limp at his sides and mouth slightly hanging open in complete disbelief. He had no idea that he would see Jinyoung this early in the day, he thought that he would have had more time to get himself together. Their first encounter just comes rushing back to him, their eyes meeting, him whispering into Jinyoung’s ear, his jogging towards the west wing, him trying to catch his breath before walking into the restroom, catching Jinyoung fixing up, every little scene just plays through the walls of the tunnel and Jaebum is just completely lost in surprise.

“Wha-“

“Jaebum-ssi!” Jinyoung notices him and rapidly he begins waving at him, he is waving so harshly that it looks like his arm will fly out of its socket any second. Happiness emits strongly from Jinyoung and Jaebum can’t help but smile.

Their eyes meet and at this moment, it’s much more rewarding and sweeter than the first time.

“Jinyoung-ah.” He breathes, his heart is rapidly thumping against his chest.

Mark just smirks and pushes Jaebum towards the direction where Jinyoung is. Jaebum slightly stumbles forward and Jinyoung chuckles at Jaebum’s clumsiness. The athlete’s heart begins to thump even faster and an intense blush appears on his cheeks, _I did that, I made him smile._

Watching Jaebum make his way towards them, Jinyoung gets a small shove from Jackson. “Go on, meet half way with him, go hug him or something.”

Jinyoung sighs fondly and just stares at Jaebum in all his glory. He didn’t think he could be any more handsome, if anything Jaebum is even more handsome in grey sweats and a loose black shirt. Fuck a suit and tie.

The two boys freeze in place when they finally face each other, Mark and Jackson can’t seem to stop looking at them with adorn.

As the two Korean men catch up, their attention to each other and away from their friends. Letting the two lover boys walk in front of them, Mark and Jackson finally make quick strides to be next to each other.

“Good work, babe. Look at them.” Jackson says, kissing Mark’s cheek.

Mark flushes at the praise and playfully hits Jackson’s bicep. “Without your amazing acting Jinyoung would have known you were up to something.”

“Ah, no,” Jackson waves his hand in dismission, now speaking in english, “If you hadn’t thought about this, they wouldn’t be together right now. I mean, they could be but it would have been a boring process, this was fun.” Jackson grabs Mark’s hand and laces their fingers, his thumb rubbing the back of Mark’s hand lovingly.

To their best friends’ ignorance, they too met during the Asian sports dinner and immediately hit it off (even though Mark was tipsy as hell). While Jaebum was gawking at Jinyoung, little did he know that Mark was soaking up Jackson’s good looks. While Jaebum was fucking Jinyoung in the men’s restroom, Mark was talking up a storm with Jackson and he doesn’t even do that with Jaebum. The two instantly clicked and to their convenience, their best friends did too.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jackson already knew what Jinyoung was up to so he just let him be and searched for an empty bar table. Finally finding one, he sets his glass of watered down whiskey upon the table and dryly circles the rim with his finger. He loves Jinyoung and respects his choices but he can’t stand being alone at these kinds of events. In a sense, he is a social butterfly but when he isn’t around his teammates or forced to converse, he opts to just sit and wait for anything that will be coming up._

_To his luck, what’s coming up is something he would have never suspected._

_“Hi,” A soft voice rings through his ears, causing him to look up at arguably the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on (to his taste, Jinyoung doesn’t even come close). “What are you doing all alone?” There’s a slight slur to his words but Jackson finds it adorable and can’t seem to stop the blush creeping on the tops of his cheeks._

_Mark looks and feels confident but it’s rooting from the two glasses of wine he just consumed. Having a best friend that flirts with every breathing thing takes a toll on you and seeing that the person Jaebum was preying on had a very attractive friend made him drink that extra glass._

_“U-uh,” Jackson stutters (never in his life he thought he would ever stutter but here he is now, a complete mess), “My plus one left me for a guy,” He chuckles nervously and looks into his glass, watching the ice melting into the golden brown liquid. He wishes he could melt too. Preferably near a drain._

_“Really?” Mark still asks even though he knows. Jackson just nods, eyes kept away from him._ Weird, I thought he was the talkative type, _Mark thinks, “Because, me too. My friend left me for your plus one.”_

_Jackson perks up and finally looks at Mark. “Wait, who’s your friend?”_

_If it wasn’t for Jackson’s glistening puppy eyes, the clear care for his friend and the fucking alcohol in his system, he would have never outed Jaebum. “Im Jaebum.”_

_“Thee Im Jaebum.” Jackson looks at him in disbelief. Jackson overthinks_ (Fuck, I shouldn’t have said it that way, I probably offended him, I’m such a fuck up, Why do I have to have such a big mouth?) _and it causes him to stutter even more, “I-l believe that you're friends with h-him, but my friend, he’s a guy, and Im Jaebum is a guy, so that means-“_

_Mark just chuckles, “Yeah, he’s gay. Well, bisexual, but same thing. He’s gay nonetheless.”_

 

* * *

 

“When are we going to tell them?” Jackson asks now in chinese, bringing up their hands by their faces.

Mark hums, thinking about it. “Maybe after the game? After every game, Jaebum and I go to the local bar and just chill there, you guys could come and we could just chill.” Mark shrugs and shoots a unknowing look at Jackson.

“Yeah, that could work, or you guys can come over to me and Jinyoung’s place, we got a pretty neat bar.” Jackson playfully inquires, brows wiggling and nudging Mark’s side with his elbow.

Mark giggles and light shoves him, “I think that’ll be better, more private and Jaebum and I could sleep over.”

“If you guys are gonna sleep over, Jinyoung and I could sleep together in one room then you can Jaebum could fight for a b--”

“Aish, no,” Mark rolls his eyes, _why does Jackson have to be such a nerd?,_ he asks himself. “Wouldn’t you want to sleep next to me, Jackson-ah?”

Jackson forms an O with his lips, finally getting where Mark is getting at. “That’ll be better so you and Jaebum don’t have to fight for the couch, Jinyoung could sleep in his own bed and Jaebum is on the couch, you’re so smart, Mark. This is why I like you.” Nevermind. Jackson is nowhere near where Mark was at.

  
→

Finally making it to the locker room Mark and Jackson immediately act like they just met and begin loudly talking about their favorite chinese food. Jaebum and Jinyoung compliment them on how they’re getting along just well, the smiles on their faces are so thoughtful and generous, it pains Mark and Jackson to not tell them that Mark just sucked Jackson’s dick last night.

“I guess this is it, Jinyoung-ah, I’ll meet you after the game, okay?” Jaebum reaches for the nape of Jinyoung’s neck and softly plays with his hair.

“I have an all access pass, silly,” Jinyoung smiles and pokes at Jaebum’s side. Jaebum just narrows his eyes at him and rubs at his side, “I could walk in with you.”

“Yeah, I know, but, they, my teammates, don’t know, I’m…”

Jinyoung lets out a soft, _Ah,_ remembering that Jaebum hasn’t come out yet. He nods and grabs Jaebum’s free hand, feeling the warmth. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s okay,” Jaebum says with a endearing smile, removing his hand from Jinyoung’s neck and placing it where their hands are connected. “So, after the game?”

“After the game.” Jinyoung repeats with a curt nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guysssss, 
> 
>  
> 
> i intended to update earlier but with everything that has happened, its been really tough, but its okay now :) i hope everyone is alright now :) and please, if you guys need anyone to talk to, feel free to dm me on twitter, i'll always respond no matter what <3
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter~~~ aaaa we are almost done and i promise that we will end with a bang! thank you all for reading this far, it means a wholeeeeee bunch :)
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ jirongie's outfit ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CkxRl7XUUAA_ZD0.jpg)


	5. over time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go guys.. the last hurrah (but it wont be the last for this universe!)
> 
> also,,,, tw // mentions of underage & non-con seckz, but its only for a moment heh

Jaebum shuts the locker room doors and hastily grabs a broom from the corner, slotting it in between the handles. He quickly turns around and grabs Jinyoung’s hips, pulling him flush against his chest. There’s a big chance Jaebum fucking reeks of sweat but he doesn’t care, all he wants right now is his hands on Jinyoung’s skin and Jinyoung’s plush lips on his.

“Jaebum-ssi, aren’t there cameras in here?” asks Jinyoung, looking around the ceiling searching for cameras. He’s softly panting, heart throbbing against his chest. Jinyoung forgot how it felt to miss someone so much and to finally be in their arms. He’s been deprived of Jaebum for far too long. It may be their second meeting but it feels like they’ve known each other for longer.

Back at the dinner, Jinyoung doesn’t remember seeing Jaebum again after he left the restroom first. But what he does remember is his last glance of Jaebum; head down, fiddling with his belt buckle, hair astray but still effortlessly handsome, his dress shirt was damp with sweat but it would be easily covered up with his blazer (which was laid upon the counter top). There was a sweet pink decorating the tops of Jaebum’s sharp cheeks and it made Jinyoung’s heart flutter. Just as he turned around, he nearly missed the soft smile growing on Jaebum’s face.

“No.” The elder answers, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung’s waist as he latches his lips on Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung’s hands land on Jaebum’s chest, clutching on his bright red jersey.

“Ah, ah, be careful. We’re going out later,” Jinyoung slightly pushes Jaebum off him. They can’t afford to be teased by their friends, especially Jackson, he can be the most annoying human being ever. “M-Maybe we shouldn’t do this, Mark-ssi and Jackson think you’re-”

Jaebum just leaves one last peck then moves onto Jinyoung’s lips. They both sigh into the kiss, it’s been way too long. “We don’t _have_ to fuck, babe,” Jaebum says, separating from Jinyoung. “I want to though, your ass in these pants are so..” Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s ass, squeezing roughly, “So delectable.” He frustratingly says through gritted teeth.  

The younger just snickers then asks, “What do you wanna do then?” Raising an eyebrow at his... boyfriend? Boo thang? Lover?

“Anything you wanna do, baby,” Jaebum says, leading them to a bench located near his locker. He sits Jinyoung down and moves in front of him. Jaebum removes his jersey smoothly, leaving him in a plain white wife beater.

Jinyoung drools at the sight. Jaebum’s muscles flutter as he removes the wife beater. He gulps, finally seeing Jaebum’s upper body nude and in proper lighting. Back in the restroom in that hotel, dinner hall, venue thing, the lighting was dim and Jaebum kept his damn dress shirt on. Now, he’s nearly completely bare, all that’s on right now is Jaebum’s uniform shorts.

“It was so hard to concentrate while I was on the court, babe, it took everything in me to not just walk up to you in the middle of the game and kiss you,” Jaebum says, reaching into his locker for the shirt he wore before he changed into his uniform. During every timeout, Jaebum was so close to side stepping away from his team and to Jinyoung’s side but Mark shot him a stare that he knows well enough not to move an inch. But that didn’t stop him from winking and sending sweet kissy faces to Jinyoung while he was making his way up and down the court. Some of his teammates didn’t leave Jaebum’s actions unnoticed but thankful to the stars, his teammates didn’t pay attention to who he was doing it to.

The journalist blushes, putting his hands to his cheeks trying to cover the redness. “Really? Was I _that_ tempting?” He asks, poking at Jaebum’s lower back.

“Yes, babe, you’re that tempting,” He replies with a deep chuckle, voice slightly muffled as he puts on his shirt.

Jinyoung blushes hard, his ears turn into a deep red and it causes him to cover them with his cold hands. He feels like his heart is going to burst his chest open for what it feels like the nth time. He wasn’t used to anyone calling him those names, especially from a guy who fucked him in a bathroom stall.

Floating away from his thoughts, Jinyoung catches himself staring at Jaebum’s fingers which are holding onto his uniform shorts, pulling them slowly to reveal his compression shorts hugging tightly against Jaebum’s muscly ass. Jinyoung’s shy state shifts, thoughts of Jaebum being submissive cloud his mind, his confidence strengthens as he watches Jaebum’s thigh muscles contract.

“Do you wear anything under that?” asks Jinyoung.

Jaebum hums a no and steps out of his shorts and tosses them into his locker. He didn’t think much about Jinyoung’s question, assuming it’s out of curiosity, but if it wasn’t, Jaebum is more than happy to comply. As he begins to dig into his locker for his sweatpants, he feels slender fingers grab onto his hips. A soft surprised yelp leaves his lips as he plops down onto Jinyoung’s denim clad lap.

“Really?” Jinyoung asks, snaking a hand on top of Jaebum’s flaccid cock. He trails his fingers along the shaft and that action by itself starts to bring it to hardness. Jaebum’s breathing begins to become labored as Jinyoung continues to leave light touches on his now semi-hard cock. He tones down his groans, knowing there are people outside the door. It hurts him not to be vocal for Jinyoung.

He nearly chokes as Jinyoung harshly pulls his compression shorts down, revealing his dick. “Jinyoung-ah.”

“You know how you said we can do anything I want?” Jinyoung asks him, his head moving to the right and looking at where his hand is cradling Jaebum’s fully hardened cock. He begins to harden too, watching Jaebum’s cock grow and turning a deep pink. Jaebum lays his head against Jinyoung shoulder, out of breath as Jinyoung beings to stroke his stiff length.

He nods obediently, hands finding their way to Jinyoung’s wrists, wanting to grab on something to stabilize himself. Jaebum’s never been in anyway submissive to his previous partners but with how Jinyoung is effortlessly taking control of the situation, it makes him want to explore more into his sexual interests. Jinyoung takes him away from his thoughts as he pressing the tip of his thumb into the slit of Jaebum’s head. “Ah,” He breathes.

“Look at you,” Jinyoung coos, his lips softly hovering over Jaebum’s jugular, “for someone who looks dominant who knew you would be so submissive and obedient.” He says, leaving a lingering kiss on Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum wants to cry as he feels his dick harden even more, the pressure is unbearable and all he wants to do is come right now, his hips involuntarily buck up into Jinyoung’s hand with a groan. “Nyeongie, baby, please.” He vaguely begs but Jinyoung knows exactly what he wants. He’s embarrassingly desperate but he doesn’t care. He probably looks like a pathetic mess but he doesn’t care.

“Please, what?” Jinyoung asks, his voice is soft yet so assertive and goes straight to Jaebum’s cock.

“Anything, Jinyoung-ah. Just make me come.”

And Jinyoung just does that. He manhandles Jaebum, flipping him so he’s on all fours upon the bench. Jaebum sneers as the sudden movement, as it causes his erection to bounce and the head of it to brush against the bench. Jinyoung moves behind him and harshly drags his compression shorts down, just below his ass cheeks. Jinyoung groans, looking at Jaebum’s round cheeks. Jaebum blushes as Jinyoung prys them apart, he’s slightly embarrassed due to the fact that he’s never done anything like this before but when he’s in Jinyoung’s hands he feels homeage and he knows that Jinyoung will do anything to make him feel good. A chilling shiver travels down his spine as he feels Jinyoung’s breath graze his entrance, he grabs onto the edge of the bench, knuckles turning white as he braces himself for what is about to come next, but right before Jinyoung could have a taste of Jaebum, there’s a soft knock on the door and Jackson’s voice follows.

“Jinyoung, is Jaebum done showering yet?”

Jinyoung lets out an irritated sigh while bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “No! He said he’s constipated so he’s taking a shit right now!” Jinyoung answers loudly.

“Oh, okay.” Jackson replies with a soft giggle, completely oblivious. “Mark and I are just here outside.”

Jaebum could just imagine Mark shaking his head in disappointment, yeah, Mark knows that he has issues with his bowel movements but he knows that Jaebum takes care of it way before the game, not after. Jaebum just giggles, knowing that Mark’s aware of what he and Jinyoung might be doing.

“Jinyoung,” Mark says, loud enough to go through the door, his voice trailing. “Please don’t do anything that’ll have you diagnosed with E.Coli.”

“Oh my god.” Jaebum grunts, slamming his head against the bench, his dick completely soft now.

Jinyoung chokes, realizing Jaebum’s never gotten his ass eaten and most likely didn’t _completely_ wash up.

 

→

 

They opted to go to the bar instead of staying at Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s place. Jinyoung brought up the fact that him and Jackson barely go out anymore and just stay at home, so to the bar they went. The bar was warm, cozy and in a sense, slightly sultry. Deep reds and dark browns surrounded them. The lights above them emitted a soft yellow color, adding a homey feeling. The music they played was 90’s R&B which added a comfortable and easy-going vibe. Jinyoung was in love, he understood why this bar would be a good place to be in after a hectic basketball game. Jaebum’s hand was placed on the small of Jinyoung back as he guided him through the tables and to a booth.

“Do you want anything in particular?” Jaebum asks, slightly pushing Jinyoung into the booth.

“A glass of their finest Merlot, please.” Jinyoung requests, looking up at Jaebum with a smile.

Jaebum nods and leaves the booth with a soft kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung blushes, watching Jaebum leave, Mark next to him, fetching a drink for Jackson.

“So,” Jackson says, resting his elbows on the table, face in his hands.

“So…” Jinyoung turns, facing him.

“How was today?”

“Better than expected,” A sigh leaves his lips, Jackson didn’t know what to make of the sigh so he digresses, letting Jinyoung continue, “It wasn’t awkward at all. I thought, you know,” Jinyoung says, using his hands for expression, “It would have been embarrassing.”

“He looked tense as he walked down the hallway and when he saw me,” Jinyoung pauses, the prior blush on his face intensifying, “It’s almost as if a lot of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. As if, he was doubting my appearance.” Jackson can hear the heartbreak in Jinyoung’s voice, it causes him to wilt, back slouching, “And at that moment, I never wanted him to feel doubt ever again. He must have been so hopeful but something in him prevented that, and whatever that is, I want to be there for him.”

“Jinyoung, whatever you do, I know it’ll lead you to something great, every obstacle and heart wrenching moment that you’ve endured has lead you to this point,” Jackson reaches over to grab Jinyoung’s hand, caressing it with adorn, “Keep him, he looks promising.”

“I’m planning to.” He pauses, “I want to.”

Jaebum and Mark return with their drinks also with four shot glasses and two bottles of soju. After a few shots and finishing his rum coke, Jackson is done for, his face is completely red and he begins to doze off, his head dropping then rapidly setting straight, Jinyoung just giggles, watching his friend embarrass himself.

“Is he always like this?” Mark asks (He knows, but decides to keep his mouth shut), chuckling as Jackson sets his head on Mark, finally settling down.

“You know that I am, Markipooh, don’t act anymore.” Jackson slurs.

Mark wants to die.

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, his wine glass resting on his bottom lip, “M-Markipoo?”

“Don’t act anymore?” Jaebum says through gritted teeth, his voice deep and laced with anger.

“Mark and I,” Jackson sits up, pointing at Jaebum and Jinyoung, “Beat you guys. We’ve been dating since,” Jackson looks at his watch, thinking he’ll get an answer from a bunch of numbers, “The dinner.” He finally spits out.

“A whole three weeks!?”Jaebum yells, a fist hitting the table. “You had me wait a whole month to see Jinyoung?”

The collision causes Jinyoung to put his wine glass down, his hands finding its way to Jaebum’s bicep, attempting to calm him down with a soft caress. He’s angry as well, but nothing could change what had happened. “Hyung, it’s okay, we’re here now.” Jinyoung says, softly. It’s quiet but it’s loud enough just for Jaebum to hear.

“I was going to tell you, but not like this.” Mark is calm, he was expecting an outburst like this from Jaebum.

“How were you going to tell me then?” Jaebum asks, his temper softens as he feels Jinyoung’s tender touches. “You saw how hung up I was over Jinyoung ever since July, the least you could have done was introduce us properly,” Jaebum scoffs, “Did you know him even before then? You really acted like you knew him.”

 _July?_ Jinyoung closes his eyes, he feels pain in his heart, a mild sadness takes over as he imagines how Jaebum must have been feeling this whole time. He wants to relate but be can’t. He can’t lie that he was too busy to think about Jaebum after the dinner but it doesn’t mean there wasn’t a lingering thought about him.

“I-I, god, no. I didn’t know _know_ Jinyoung, like I told you before, I mingled properly while you decided to do other things.”

“Then what was the purpose of this? Why did you make me wait this long?”

“As your friend, I wanted to see if you really wanted to be in a relationship. I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t waste your time. Jackson and I talked about it and we both agreed.” Mark stood his ground, he knew he was right and his friend is only mad because he kept it from him.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, looking down onto his lap, he trusts Mark, they’re known each other for too long for something like this to ruin their friendship, but Mark shouldn’t have hid this for this long. He knew Jaebum was a mess, yet he did nothing, but did everything. Jaebum sighed and melted further into Jinyoung’s touch, he places his left hand on one of Jinyoung’s wrists, holding him. “Okay,” Jaebum exhales, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bursted out like that.”

Mark finally makes facial movement, softly smiling as he tells Jaebum it’s okay and it was expected that he would yell at Mark like that.

With Jackson drunk off his ass, Mark had to do all the explaining. It wasn’t that hard to plan everything since Mark and Jackson knew their friends more than they know themselves. Jackson planted the envelope of tickets into their mailbox the night before, Mark debated on putting Jaebum’s name but Jackson said Jinyoung is smart enough to figure out who it would be from. That night, Jackson went over to Mark’s place, having chinese take out for dinner (it wasn’t anything like home, but it sufficed their cravings). Mark wanted to talk about how they could spice things up a bit with their scheme but Jackson had other plans.

Sadly, due to Jackson being too excited he forgot to add the all access passes along with the tickets and he didn’t realize it until the day of, the passes were giving him the death-iest glare while they were set on his desk. Luckily, Jinyoung never steps into Jackson’s room because, 1. It fucking stinks because of his fencing uniform(s) that haven’t been washed for God knows how long, 2. Clothes are everywhere and who knows if they’re clean or not, 3. It fucking stinks. So he had to make something up, like _Oh, Jinyoung-ah, something else came in the mail._

Jinyoung and Jaebum just shook their head in disappointment at everything. Jinyoung should have known something was up because he pretty much lived in secrecy. Jackson didn’t really know why he did and when he would ask Jinyoung why, he would just say that he’s an ‘ _arteest’_ and that _artist’s have an interesting state of mind and you should never doubt their thought process._ Jaebum on the other hand had no idea until Mark told him how he _took care of it_ and that he’ll know what he means at the season opening game. Mark didn’t want to tell Jaebum at first but he felt bad, his best friend was in complete despair and the least he could do is have Jaebum be hopeful.

“I really shouldn’t have bursted out like that, I’m sorry, Mark.” Jaebum sulks, guilt washing over him. Jinyoung cuddles deeper into Jaebum, his hands leaving his bicep and he embraces the athlete, hugging his torso and right cheek resting upon his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Jaebum,” Mark reaches over to the other side of the table, grabbing Jaebum’s hand and giving it a reassuring shake. “I’m gonna go get some food for Jackson.” He grabs Jackson’s lifeless body and musters up all his strength to have him stand up. He grunts when he finally gets Jackson up and arms wrapped around his shoulders. “I didn’t realize he was this heavy.” Mark chuckles, lugging Jackson out to the actual bar.

“Are you calling me fat?” Jackson asks, awakening from the alcoholic daze.

“No, babe, I’m not.” Mark huffs, rolling his eyes.

Finally alone, Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung and kisses his forehead softly, lips lingering for a moment.

“I should have tried harder to get a hold of you, all this time, I could have gone to the gym where Jackson practices and-”

Jinyoung just shakes his head, “No, don’t be regretful, Hyung. Everything happens for a reason.” He tells Jaebum, looking up into the elder’s eyes.

“Do you want to get out of here?” asks Jaebum.

“As much as I want to, Jackson is a handful when he’s drunk. I don’t want Mark to deal with it by himself.” Jinyoung pouts, really wanting to leave but Jackson is Jackson, he’s capable of more embarrassing things when he’s intoxicated.

“Okay, then.” Jaebum pauses, taking a sip from his drink, “What about we play twenty-one questions?” He asks Jinyoung, a playful smirk adorning his face.

Jinyoung pulls away from Jaebum in disgust, sending Jaebum an adorable scowl. “Twenty-one questions? What are we? Teenagers?”

“Babe, it’ll be fun.” Jaebum says, grabbing Jinyoung’s waist and pulling him towards him.

“Fine. Me first then.” Jinyoung tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. Jaebum nods in response, keeping his drink at bay, taking sips from time to time. “Siblings?”

“None.”

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise. “I have two older sisters.”

“Pets?” Jaebum asks.

“Zero.” Jinyoung shakes his head, “I’ve always wanted one though.”

“I have a cat, Nora, but she’s with my parents, I don’t have enough time to take care of her.” Jaebum sighs.

Jinyoung bites his lip, wondering if he should say what he wants to say. _Fuck it._ “Take her back, I’ll help you.”

“What?” Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, eyes blown and eyebrows reaching for the sky, “You mean it?”

“Mhm! I can tell that she means a lot to you,” Jinyoung says, rubbing Jaebum’s chest. “I have a lot of time on my hands.”

Jaebum doesn’t want to say that he’s in love, but he _definitely_ is. After a few more playful questions, things start to become more interesting. Jaebum asks when Jinyoung had lost his virginity and Jinyoung answered truthfully.

“I was seventeen, both sexes too.”

“What was it like?”

“Well, I stuck my dick in her and-”

“No!” Jaebum stops him with a hyena like laugh, “Your emotions! What you were feeling at that moment, both times!” He clarifies.

“Oh!” He knew what Jaebum meant but it was fun playing around with him, his expressions were the cutest, “I don’t remember exactly, it was so long ago,” Jinyoung pauses, gathering his thoughts and memories, “but I remember being scared shitless, she knew what she was doing so that made me really nervous, I was scared that it wasn’t going to be a good experience for her. She was really nice though, she had to be, she was my middle sister’s best friend.” Jinyoung sighed.

“That must have been tough,” Jaebum says, playing with Jinyoung’s hair.

“Eh,” Jinyoung shrugs, “It wasn’t that bad, Boyoung didn’t know a thing. Hyerim, she’s the one that introduced me into anal play,” He chuckles, everything coming back to him, “and she, thinking about it, she broadened my horizons, without her I wouldn’t have bothered to explore my sexuality.”

“The guy, though,” Jinyoung scoffs, “Such a dick head, hated him.”

“What happened?” Jaebum asks, with a concerned tone.

“It wasn’t totally bad, but he was way too rough, and I _told_ him that it would be my first time.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Anyway,” Jinyoung waves his hand, dismissing the details, “After that, he made it such a big deal, acting like I was a trophy or something. Went around the school letting everyone know he had a piece of the cutest boy in school. Telling everyone they should too,” He fakes a gag. “There was a whole week where boys would send me cat calls in the hallways and girls would check me out,” Jinyoung shivers, “It’s okay though, that’s all over now.” He says, grabbing his wine glass to take a hefty sip, “What about you?”

“With a girl, I was fifteen,” Jaebum starts, “It was during summer camp, I know it’s cliche as hell, but it happened!” Jaebum laughs at the memory, “With a guy,” He hums, tapping his chin with his pointer finger, thinking hard, “It was my last year in college, I don’t remember how old I was, exactly, but I know for a fact that I was high as shit, but luckily, he was experienced so he, kind of, did all the work,” Flashing Jinyoung with a nervous grin, “I felt bad the morning after, realizing all the shit I probably put him through, but he convinced me that it was okay.”

“Do you still talk to him?” Jinyoung asks innocently.

“Nah, he’s too busy because he’s an idol now, isn’t that wild?” Jaebum chuckles.

“Really?” Jinyoung looks up at him with widen eyes, “Who is it?”

“I never kiss and tell, babe,” Jaebum tells him, leaning down to kiss him on the nip of his nose, “Sorry.” He apologizes with a soft chuckle.

Jinyoung huffs, and mumbles a, _fine_ , after a few moments of them sipping on their drinks, Jinyoung asks, “Is that when you found out you were bisexual?”

“Not exactly, I was just playing around at the time, but the second time I had sex with a man, I knew I definitely was,” Jaebum states, “It was recently too, March of this year.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows reach for the roof from the surprising fact, “It took you about five years to figure it out? Jaebum-hyung…”

“I know, I know,” He nervously chuckles, “I just never thought it was that important, I didn’t think exploring my sexuality was a number one priority, you know?” He sighs, “My main focus was to excel in my basketball career and I did just that.”

“Ah,” Jinyoung nods, understanding where Jaebum is coming from. “So, does that make me your first relationship?” He asks, extremely hopeful but also expecting the worst.

“I thought you were going to ask me if you were my third male sex partner,” Jaebum heaves, letting out a breath that he must have been holding for the past ten seconds.

“Im Jaebum!” Jinyoung shrieks, setting his wine glass down to separate from Jaebum, “And what if I was? Would you have lied?” He sneers.

Jaebum immediately raises his hands up in defeat. “I would have told you the truth.”

“Which is?”

“No, you’d be my fifth.”

Jinyoung calms down, relaxing his posture, “Fair enough.”

“But yes, you are my first relationship,” Jaebum bites his tongue, wanting to say, _and I’m hoping for you to be my last,_ “So, I’m sorry if I become a mess, I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Jaebum frowns, just wanting the best for Jinyoung.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here to guide you, we can make this work.” Jinyoung grabs Jaebum’s hand, caressing it with care.

 

→

 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum calls out from the restroom, “The water is finally clear.”

Jinyoung halts his typing and bites his lip, not wanting to laugh at how adorable Jaebum is, he doesn’t want to embarrass him during his first douche cycle, “Okay, just come out when you’re ready, I’m just here on my desk.” He resumes typing his latest article, wanting to finish most of it quickly before Jaebum is finally out of the restroom.

A few minutes later, Jinyoung feels a pair of strong arms embracing him. “Hi,” Jaebum greets him, resting his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder, “How’s that article going?”

Jinyoung pushes his glasses up quickly and beings to type even faster, “It’s going well. I’m almost done, just give me a few more minutes.”

“Babeeee,” Jaebum whines, “It’s not due until tomorrow afternoon, come onnnnn,” Jinyoung can just see the pout on Jaebum’s face and he wants to just slap it away, it’s his weakness but he can’t give in just yet.

“One more paragraph.”

“Come onnnnn, Jinyoungieeeee,” Jaebum now beings to rub on his chest, knowing it’s Jinyoung favorite. “It’s been a month since you tried to eat my ass and now when I’ve finally waxed and is properly prepped for you, you’d rather do your work which is due tomorrow?”

“You’re so spoiled,” Jinyoung sneers, saving his document and shutting his laptop closed, “Such a brat,” He turns his chair and comes face to face with a smug Jaebum, “Why do I like you so much?” To Jaebum’s surprise, Jinyoung reaches up and squeezes his cheeks, “Such a needy boy,” Jinyoung coos.

“Sh-top it.” Jaebum slurs, trying to speak through his squished cheeks.

  
  


 

They pick up right where they left off a month ago. Jaebum is on all fours, cheeks bright red and skin softly glistening with sweat. His boxers are bundled up at his knees and shirt completely off. He feels an intense shiver trail down his spine as he feels Jinyoung’s hot breath fan over his entrance. He braces himself, grabbing on to the sheets with incredible strength, blood halting it’s circulation to his knuckles. Finally, Jinyoung licks his hole, a big fat stripe from his crack all the way down to his ball sack. He moans loudly as Jinyoung leaves feather light kisses on his sack. Jaebum presses back, wanting more, needing more. As he presses back again, Jinyoung grabs onto his hips, holding him in place.

“Don’t move.” Jinyoung requests, his voice is strict and stern.

Jaebum just nods, letting Jinyoung do his thing. The younger starts to lick at his entrance again and Jaebum just wants to melt into a big puddle. As he hears the wet slurping noises coming from Jinyoung’s mouth against his hole, he could feel his erection throb against his stomach, aching for release. He wants to reach down and jack off but he knows that this is just all foreplay, Jinyoung is nowhere near done yet.

“Pass me the lube.”

Jaebum reaches under his rightful pillow on Jinyoung’s bed and searches for it, he softly grunts as he uses his finger tips to bring it forward. Finally grabbing it, he slides it over to Jinyoung. The younger opens it swiftly with a flick of his thumb and applies a small amount directly onto Jaebum’s hole, the coldness of the sticky substance makes him shiver but instantly that feeling is replaced. Jinyoung eases a single digit in, his tongue licking at the edge of his rim, along side it. Jaebum lets out a needy, pathetic whine as Jinyoung’s finger goes in deeper.

“ _Ah,_ ” Jaebum breathes, his back bows as Jinyoung threatens to add another finger, “Jinyoung-ah.” He groans.

Jinyoung just hums in response, the vibration of his lips on his rim goes straight to his aching cock. Jinyoung just continues to _lick, lick, lick_ at Jaebum’s tight ring of muscles, letting out loud moans of satisfaction and sloppy slurping noises. It’s almost Jinyoung like hasn’t eaten for days and this is his first meal.

“Fuck, Jinyoung, move your fingers.” And Jinyoung does just that. He removes his mouth and beings to finger Jaebum with vigor. He nearly cries at how well Jaebum is taking him, his virgin hole stretching accordingly. Jaebum’s mouth is left agape, desperate moans escaping his saliva slick lips. “Oh, _fuck_ , Jinyoung, right there, _fuck,_ ”

“Yeah? Right here?” Jinyoung hooks his fingers, the tips of them tapping against Jaebum’s untouched prostate.

“Yeah! _Oh my God,_ Jinyoungie, right there!” Jaebum is heaving, his breath knocked out of his lungs as Jinyoung continues to press and rub against his prostate. “Fuck!”

“You like that, Hyung? Hm?” Jinyoung asks, his voice is playful and Jaebum just nods, unable to find any words.

Suddenly, Jinyoung opens up his fingers, scissoring Jaebum open. After a few more heart beats, Jinyoung keeps his fingers separated, inserting his fat tongue in between them. Jaebum jolts up with a high pitched moan as Jinyoung licks into his hole, the tip of his wet tongue wandering his rigid walls. The pleasure is overwhelming and Jinyoung can tell when he hears Jaebum let out a sob. He flips Jaebum over onto his back and quickly goes up to latch his lips onto his. He doesn’t know if Jaebum minds, kissing him after he had just eaten his ass but with how Jaebum is immediately letting Jinyoung’s tongue in, he knows for sure that Jaebum doesn’t give two shits.

Jinyoung enters his fingers back into Jaebum’s entrance once again, thrusting in and out, pressing his prostate with every other thrust. Jaebum moans into Jinyoung’s mouth, saliva threatening to spill out of the elder’s mouth (not that he fucking cares).

Jaebum quickly grabs onto Jinyoung’s nape, his fingers playing with the hairs, “Jinyoung-ah. Make me come, _please_ ,” He begs, lips brushing against Jinyoung with every word spoken. The younger nods and does what he is told.

Quickly, Jinyoung removes his fingers from Jaebum and spits into his palm, too lazy to get the lube, he wastes no time and beings to vigorously pump Jaebum’s cock, desperately wanting to make Jaebum come.

Jaebum jolts as white stripes of come land upon his chest, he sighs, finally feeling the intense pressure leave his body. “Oh wow,” he breathes. He looks down at Jinyoung’s hand, watching how Jinyoung is milking his cock until the last drop.

“Yeah, wow,” Jinyoung giggles and leans down to peck Jaebum’s lips. He’s hard as shit right now, but tonight was all about Jaebum, he doesn’t want the elder to even lift one finger, “How was that?”

“Amazing,” He contently sighs, “I don’t think I could ever get tired of that,” Jaebum pauses and looks up at Jinyoung, bringing a hand to Jinyoung’s cheek, caressing it softly, “I don’t think I could get tired of you.”

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere.” Jinyoung promises him and seals it with a soft, lingering kiss.  

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* i hope you guys liked it omfg...
> 
> i'm so sorry it took me forever, i had a hard time figuring out how i wanted it to end, i legit tried to write the ending like five times and also,,,,, i'm really lazydjfnsjdnf but anyway~~~ 
> 
> thanks to those to left comments and kudos! it means so much with & all this feed back, i dont think i would've had the proper drive to actually finish a fic, <333 
> 
> also, like i stated in the beginning note, this isn't the last for this AU! feel free to subscribe to me or to the series! 
> 
> again,,, thank you all soooo much for supporting this fic and giving it lots of love. <33


End file.
